My Son Became My Husband
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Kibum dijodohkan oleh appanya pada seorang namja yang berasal dari keluarga Choi, namja yang usianya tak lebih tua dari Kibum. Tapi, yang menjadi jarum bagi Kibum adalah namja itu... adalah anaknya... anak kandungnya. MASIH PROLOG! #pair: SiBum #Warning: Yaoi, Incest


**_My Son Became My Husband  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum dong ^^  
_**

**_Chapter: prolog & perkenalan karakter/tokoh  
_**

**_Rated: T,(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah *EviL SmirK*)  
_**

_********__Warning: OC! OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fluff! INCEST!  
_

_********__Note: Lagi-lagi Kibum di FF saya umurnya lebih tua dari pada Siwon - -" #selalu  
_

* * *

_**PROLOG**_

Kibum, Seorang namja manis yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, umm... sebenarnya hubungan mereka tak bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan kekasih namun hanya sekedar bersahabat. Kibum yang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada temannya itu hanya terus menyimpan perasaan yang dipendamnya. Sampai suatu ketika, Kibum dan temannya melakukan perbuatan terlarang bagi mereka yang belum terikat oleh tali pernikahan karena sebuah kecelakaan semata, tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang. Walaupun Kibum mencintai temannya itu, tetapi tidak untuk sebaliknya. Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan persahabatan Kibum dan Choi Min Seung(OC) merenggang. Dan tanpa Kibum ketahui, di dalam perutnya tumbuh kehidupan lain. Buah cintanya bersama Choi Min Seung, temannya. Kibum mencoba meminta pertanggung jawaban Min Seung, tetapi namja itu hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas janin itu, yang artinya saat bayi itu lahir, Min Seung lah yang merawatnya sendiri dan hidup di kehidupan keluarga Choi bukan Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Kim pun tak diberi tahu oleh Kibum tentang kehamilannya itu. Yang menjadi kendalanya adalah Min Seung tak mau menikahi Kibum. Jadilah setelah bayi itu lahir, bayi itu dirawat di rumah keluarga Choi sebagai pewaris semua aset keluarga Choi yang baru dan diberi nama Choi Siwon. Karena Min Seung tak mau anaknya mengetahui kalau Kibum adalah ibunya, jadilah Kibum harus setia menutup mulut dan tak membocorkan rahasia pada Siwon kalau ia adalah ibunya.

Sampai pada saat Siwon tumbuh, tepatnya berusia lima belas tahun walaupun umurnya masih seumur jagung, tapi Siwon telah mampu membantu kakeknya memimpin perusahaan. Dan pada saat pertemuan antar perusahaan, keluarga Kim dan Choi berusaha menyatukan tali silahturahmi, setuju agar cucu dari keluarga Choi dan anak dari keluarga Kim di jodohkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari hari dimana keputusan itu dibuat telah membuat takhdir dan jalan kehidupan kedua insan diputar balikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon akan diikatkan dalam tali pernikahan yang dibuat karena sebuah perjodohan.

* * *

**_Perkenalan Tokoh_**

**__**Kibum: Namja manis satu ini telah menginjak umur dua puluh sembilan tahun. Walaupun umur dengan angka desimal yang banyak, wajahnya masih tetap seperti namja berumur dua puluh tahun. Semenjak kejadian yang mematahkan hatinya, Kibum tak mau membuka sekecil apa pun celah di hatinya untuk seseorang pun. Kibum memiliki sifat yang dingin. Karena jauh didalam hatinya, rasa dingin itu ditimbulkan karena ia merindukan anak yang pernah bernaung di rahimnya.

Siwon: Namja rupawan ini masih menginjak usia lima belas tahun. Namaun, sifatnya sudah terbilang mapan seperti lelaki dewasa. Siwon memiliki sifat penyabar, dan halus.

Shin Min Ah (OC): Yeoja yang terus-terus saja mengejar Siwon, dan menjadi stalker nomor satu Siwon saat dimanapun mau itu di Sekolah, Di mall, Di rumah, yeoja ini akan terus memantau Siwon. Siwon sebenarnya ingin saja protes atas sikap Min Ah, tapi ia adalah lelaki gentle, ia tak mungkin melukai perasaan wanita. Apalagi wanita itu telah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

* * *

_**a/n: perlukah ini dilanjutkan? **_

_**Hari sabtu atau minggu saya akn usahakan mengupdate Cherry Love, jadi tunggu ne?  
**_

_**Fic ini muncul saat saya lagi di kamar mandi dan termenung - -" *gak elit banget*  
**_

_**Hmmm.. saya bingung mau ngo apa..  
**_

_**So,  
**_

_**Perlukah FF ini DIRESMIKAN?  
**_


End file.
